wheeloffortunehistoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Guint
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wheel of Fortune History Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Guint page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Daniel Benfield (Talk) 03:41, November 26, 2011 Stuff If you've found it, go ahead and add it to the timeline. I'm probably the least observant person on the planet, so you would know better than I would if they did something like put 3 gift tags on the Wheel. TenPoundHammer 17:58, December 27, 2011 (UTC) About the second Bankrupt and remaining cardboard being removed after Round 3... Check this photo and this photo out and see for yourself. The first one is from Season 24 and the second is from Season 26. Gameshowguy2000 03:14, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Second Wheel prize So which instances, besides 12-3-96, did you find that the Surprise was not replaced by a second Wheel prize when Round 3 began? More often than not, once the Surprise was claimed before Round 3, there would be a second Wheel prize (I'm sure I saw that in Seasons 14 and 15). Gameshowguy2000 22:32, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Season 7 Sure, I'd love your help. :) As I said on that page, the sheer number of episodes online (at least four episodes from every month of the season) is overwhelming to me, and I never really meant for the page to be anything other than Seasons 1-6 and clip shows. Besides, I think I've watched all the Season 7 shows that are online, and I never really jotted down any specific puzzles. I'm sure I could list the episodes Kingskip has, but I don't want that archive to be overly long and if more videos are going to be added, there likely should be sub-subpages. If so, I could cover a set of seasons (1-6, 7-12, 13-18, 19-24, 25-30)...but I'd barely touch most of them and my examples probably aren't the best dividers given that 7, 12, and the last two seasons or so have a crapton of episodes out there. I could make a subpage for each season, but that's overkill and some pages would barely be touched and/or have very little content. Probably the best course of action would be sub-subpages for Seasons 7, 12, and any other post-6 that has more than ~15 episodes available, with all intervening seasons grouped together on their own sub-subpages. But that's me throwing out concepts. -Daniel Benfield 02:59, June 9, 2012 (UTC) :Making a subpage? In the address bar, add "/" to the end of the page title followed by whatever you want the subpage to be (e.g., "User:Daniel Benfield/Nighttime Video Archive"), then hit Enter and create that page. Sub-subpages are the same way (e.g., "User:Daniel Benfield/Nighttime Video Archive/Season 7"). -Daniel Benfield 06:33, June 12, 2012 (UTC) "Goen's last episode"... ...Wasn't actually September 20 – it was August 30. The episode I've seen banded around as 9/20 is actually a Friday in June due to the contest rules at the end. -Daniel Benfield 19:19, June 25, 2012 (UTC) 1994-95 Saw your question on the 1995 discrepancies. I can tell you through a.t.g-s recaps and old news articles that among the late Season 12 episodes — at the very least, the road shows (Disney World, Virginia), Celebrity Award Winners, and a couple other episodes (e.g. the one with SCRAM in the Speed-Up) are correct. TenPoundHammer 02:29, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, this is going to be a long one. Straight from Robair's ATGS recaps... * January 4 (mentions that Wheel is in repeats this week {1/2-6} as well) * January 9 (Sheba/Mary/Ina {Day 3 - $46,945}; Sheba wins $22,698) * January 11 (Paula {Day 2 - $51,277}/Merrian/Garrett; Paula defends her championship, a total of $58,021) * January 12-13 (Paula/Melanie/Chris {Chris wins $53,404}, then Chris/Arselan/Betty {Betty wins $10,000}) * January 30 (Janet/Jan/David; David wins $18,252) * January 31 (Howard/Cortney/David; Howard wins $29,040) * February 1 (Verla/Fred/Howard; Howard defends his championship, a total of $64,633 {Megaword used: EROTICISM}) * February 2 (Howard/Michael/Janice; Michael wins $30,450) * February 3 (David/Michael/Patrick; David wins $7,390 after failing on THE BLAHS {Megaword used: AMBIVALENCE}) * March 6 (Phil/Alan {Day 3 - $62,116}/Jay; Alan retires with $103,275 {OFF THE BEAM used in Round 1}) * March 10 (Doreen {Day 3 - $107,509}/Matt/Amy; Doreen retires with $113,559) * March 16 (Patty/Joe {Day 2 - $9,292}/Gary; Joe defends his championship, a total of $56,845 {Patty tries to have it both ways regarding the Free Spin; Megaword used: VALEDICTORIAN}) * March 17 (Steve/Erica/Joe; Joe retires with $63,845 {was LEPRECHAUN a Megaword? Certainly looks like one...}) * March 20 (Mindy/Charlene/Joe; Charlene wins $33,000) * March 21 (Mike/Lisa/Charlene; Lisa wins $56,199 {PRESIDENT ON TWENTY-DOLLAR BILL puzzle}) * [Wheel wasn't recapped on March 22; not sure why.] * March 24 (Jennifer/Lucille/Gene {Day 2 - $28,900}; Gene defends his championship, a total of $68,500) * March 27 (Jim/Gene/Michelle; Michelle wins $42,680) * March 28 (Ralph/David/Michelle; Ralph wins $25,756 {Megaword used: COGNIZANT}) * March 29 (Colleen/Jack/Ralph; Ralph defends his championship, a total of $52,006 {Megaword used: GARGANTUAN; REVERBERATION was used on 3/30}) So everything through March 30, plus May 1-5 and 15-26, is present and correct (plus I managed to fix a couple of problems in the timeline). Since the week of March 27 was swept Bonus Round-wise, the problem's between April 3 and June 12...unless, of course, there were three weeks of repeats in S12. -Daniel Benfield 06:30, July 10, 2012 (UTC) On the unknown 2008 episode from Season 25... Do you or Daniel know the date for that one? I checked all the recaps at GameShowNewsNet.com, and still have had no luck. Gameshowguy2000 14:36, July 10, 2012 (UTC) On the unknown Season 20 episode... Do you have the air date for that one, too? Gameshowguy2000 20:11, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Actually,on the unknowns... One I dubbed "Late 2002-Early 2003", and one I just put "2003". The other one was the unknown for At the Movies in May 2002. Gameshowguy2000 21:53, July 10, 2012 (UTC) On the unknown Season 19 episodes... Mainly the NFL Players Week show from January 2002 and Wheel Goes to the Movies in May 2002, you got the air dates for those? Gameshowguy2000 03:22, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Compendium Just curious: why are you dating several episodes (such as Season 1) that I honestly don't have any certifiable dates for (and some I know are incorrect, such as in Season 8)? Unless you have some sort of master list or source that's dating these episodes, I'm stumped as to why you're doing this...and if you do have some kind of source, I'd love to see it. :) -Daniel Benfield 07:34, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :Addendum: Yes, I'm quite aware it's your site. I'm not contesting that, and I don't want to; I'm questioning the use of what looks like guesswork and speculation plus some dates I'm very certain are incorrect, which in turn spreads misinformation. Again, that's just my viewpoint. -Daniel Benfield 07:49, July 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, certainly. :) You've said before that you don't want partials, but they're always available if you do. Also, given that you want notes, I don't think it'll work in a "table" format (and looking at your site's source code gave me a headache; kudos for being able to understand that kind of stuff, man). Onward... * 9/ or 10/83 (Bob/Pearl/Carmen): -Thing: MULLIGAN STEW -Landmark: TOMB OF THE UNKNOWN SOLDIER -Phrase: CLINICALLY TESTED -People: BOSTON RED SOX (full Speed-Up, but continues to shopping) -*Bonus Round* Title: EAST OF EDEN -NOTES: Has brown-leaf trees on-set. As the trees began using their light-up white design by October 31, this would be from late September or sometime in October. A clip of this episode was used in the intro of the December 28, 1999 episode. * 9/ or 10/83 (Ed/Dawn/Ellen): -Phrase: MOST LIKELY TO SUCCEED -Phrase: THE WHOLE BALL OF WAX -Things: NIELSEN RATINGS -*Bonus Round* Person: RODNEY DANGERFIELD -NOTES: Brown-leaf trees on-set. Taped 9/83 according to GSN. * 10/83 to 1/84 (Rick/Joan/Cecelia): -Fictional Character: DR FRANKENSTEIN -People: CHEECH AND CHONG -Quotation: ELEMENTARY MY DEAR WATSON -*Bonus Round* Occupation: SCHOOLTEACHER -NOTES: Has the white light-up trees. Final segment missing from available copies, hence the large amount of uncertainty. * 1/84 (Lloyd/Linda/Debbie): -Person: UNITED STATES AMBASSADOR -Thing: ELECTRIC BLANKET -Phrase: STILL WATER RUNS DEEP -*Bonus Round* Person: FIVE-STAR GENERAL -NOTES: Has light-up white trees and first black-background Griffin logo (the animated style). * 1/ or 2/84 (Thelma/Sam/Lisa): -Thing: MASON-DIXON LINE -Thing: BACHELOR'S-BUTTON -People: KNIGHTS OF COLUMBUS -Person: LEE REMICK -*Bonus Round* Place: NEW ORLEANS LOUISIANA -NOTES: See above. In addition, a $21,000 customized Cadillac is referred to by Jack in the opening as "a Wheel of Fortune debut". * 1/ or 2/84 (Tom/Cindi/Velma): -Phrase: REMEMBER THE ALAMO -Phrase: SLIP INTO SOMETHING MORE COMFORTABLE -Thing: VENDING MACHINE -*Bonus Round* Phrase: ALL YOU CAN EAT -NOTES: See Lloyd/Linda/Debbie. * 4/84 (Virginia/Bob/Norma): -Phrase: ONE HAND WASHES THE OTHER -Quotation: RUB-A-DUB-DUB THREE MEN IN A TUB -Title: SINGIN' IN THE RAIN -*Bonus Round* Things: IDAHO POTATOES -NOTES: Taped 2/14/84. Has shorter Prize wedge letters. * 5?/84 (Mark/Carol/Debi): -Thing: WOLF WHISTLE -Phrase: ANTS IN YOUR PANTS -Phrase: COME HELL OR HIGH WATER -*Bonus Round* Phrase: BITE THE BULLET -NOTES: Taped 4/84. Debi opts to put $6 "on account" after Round 3, despite Pat not giving her that option. * 9/84 (Kersteen/Cinders/Jack): -Person: JERRY LEWIS -Phrase: A STEP IN THE RIGHT DIRECTION -Phrase: MATTER-OF-FACT -*Bonus Round* Phrase: READY AIM FIRE -NOTES: Has "Merv Griffin Enterprises" logo at the end (added at the beginning of Season 2), but otherwise has all the markings of Season 1. Most likely from the Season 2 premiere week. (I vaguely remember reading somewhere that Season 2 began taping before the changes normally associated with it were made.) These are all my "unknowns" from Season 1, plus one from very early Season 2. I only have two "partials" from this period: Round 2 of 9/21/83, and three puzzles of 11/29/83 (Francine/Kim/Paul, taped 8/28 as #S-052). -Daniel Benfield 20:41, July 12, 2012 (UTC) If CBS wiped out that 5-parter on StuartMan12698's channel.. That means it wiped out everything else, too. I worked so hard to get those links in, and CBS Television Distribution/King World wipes it all out; including his channel. Luckily, he's got a DailyMotion account, so we could probably replace the YouTube links with DailyMotion links (there's a few of those already in the Archives). But I don't know if we should. Gameshowguy2000 18:23, July 12, 2012 (UTC) More Compendium Stuff So you do want incomplete shows? Okay... (For the record, these are all nighttime unless otherwise noted {anything pre-1983 is of course daytime}. Use what you want from this list, I don't mind...so long as my last name is spelled correctly. :) Pilots * 9/73 (Shopper's Bazaar pilot; Marilyn/Dawn/Maureen): -Person? (R1): HENRY KISSINGER (most likely) * 8/28/74 (an Edd Byrnes pilot; ? {female}/? {female}/Roseanne): -Person (R3 or 4?): PRINCESS ANNE (solved by Roseanne for $825) 1978 * 3/15/78 (Carol/Beth/Maryann): -Things: STICKY FINGERS -Quotation (R2?): HERE COMES PETER COTTONTAIL -Things: HOT CROSS BUNS -Title: _ _ST_ _ / _ _ _ _ _ _ (Final Spin done) -NOTES: Puzzle order uncertain, but Quotation's first known appearance. These come primarily from a circa-2004 interview with Chuck Woolery, which showed clips of this episode. * 1978 (Barbara/Herb/Pat): -Place (R3): ROLLER SKATING RINK -NOTES: Follows the 3/15 changes, but predates the Star Bonus. 1979 * 6/1/79 (Henry{?}/Hilarie/Janet{?}): -Title: THERE IS NOTHIN' LIKE A DAME (most likely, based on extant footage) -Person: T_LL_L_ _ / _ _N_ _E_ _ (uncertain) -Title: ALEXANDER'S RAGTIME BAND -NOTES: Summer Bartholomew fills in. 1980 * 6?/80 (? {female}/?/?) -Things (R?): CREPES SUZETTE -NOTES: Brief clip shown in a promo aired 6/20/80. 1981 * 1981 (Mark {Marines}/Don {Army}/Jay {Air Force}): -Person: GEORGE C SCOTT -Title: THE MAN WITHOUT A COUNTRY -Place: ANNAPOLIS MARYLAND -Thing: FLIGHT DECK -Quotation: FROM SEA TO SHINING SEA -NOTES: Finals of Armed Forces Week, played for cash, with $1,000 added in Round 3 and $2,000 in Round 5. Round 2 is originally claimed to be Quotation, possibly also on the category strip, until about halfway through. As this week was directly followed by "Celebrity Night on the Town", available info rules out the weeks of April 13 and 20, May 4 and 11, June 1-22, September 14 and 21, and December 7-21. 1982 * 10/22/82 (Kevin/?/?): -*Bonus Round* Thing(?): PINCH OF SALT -*Final Segment* GOOD-BYE SUSAN -NOTES: Susan Stafford's last episode. 1983 * 5/83 (Jackie/Penny/Paul): -Phrase: QUENCH YOUR THIRST -Person: STEFANIE POWERS -Phrase: BEYOND THE CALL OF DUTY -*Bonus Round* People: THE BEATLES -NOTES: Circulates as a monochrome recording. Known to have aired "ten days" after the 5/6/83 show (Julie/Shirley/Barry), possibly 5/16. * 9/21/83 (Kathy/Janet/Barry): -Quotation (R2): THIS LITTLE PIG HAD ROAST BEEF -NOTES: Episode is available among traders; it just isn't available online. * 11/29/83 (Francine/Kim/Paul): -unknown: unknown -Phrase?: TO BE CONTINUED -Person: WILLIAM F BUCKLEY JR -*Bonus Round* Things?: SALT AND PEPPER -NOTES: Taped 8/28/83. Taping was fourth of five; #S-050 has Elmer in blue slot, while 049 or 051 has Ann in same. Information complied from here. 1984 * 1/84 (daytime; Lynn {Day 2 - $10,375}/Doug/Cathy): -Phrase: LIVE DANGEROUSLY -Phrase: TWO'S COMPANY THREE'S A CROWD -Place: NEW DEHLI INDIA -*Bonus Round* Person: GRACE KELLY * 2/16/84 (daytime "Friends Day"; Nell/Adelaide): -Quotation (R3): GIVE ME LIBERTY OR GIVE ME DEATH -NOTES: Gimme A Break! episode with $1,000, $1,500, and $2,000 present at once. * 4/12 to 5/24/84 (daytime; Staa/Nickie/Bill): -Phrase: ALL THOSE IN FAVOR SAY AYE -Phrase: GOING ONCE GOING TWICE GONE -Thing: CARDBOARD BOX -Thing: BAKED ALASKA -*Bonus Round* Thing: AMERICAN CHEESE -NOTES: Aired on a Thursday, as the closing voiceover mentions that night's lineup including The Duck Factory, which aired on Thursdays during the aforementioned timeframe. 1985 * 1/85 (Mike/Renita/Laura): -Phrase: WAS IT SOMETHING I SAID -Person: FASHION PLATE -Phrase: DUE TO CIRCUMSTANCES BEYOND OUR CONTROL -*Bonus Round* Landmark: MOUNT EVEREST -NOTES: Still has the "old" logo and category strips. One person had dated this to 12/25/84, despite the "1985" credit on the Enterprises logo. * 1/85 (Rita/Lynn/Jonas): -Quotation: OVER THE RIVER AND THROUGH THE WOODS -Event: CABINET MEETING -Thing: ANGEL FOOD CAKE -Person: FAYE DUNAWAY -*Bonus Round* Phrase: BLESSED EVENT -NOTES: See above. Bizarrely, $800 was placed on $750 in Round 1 rather than its normal $175. * 1/85 (Doc/?/?): -*Bonus Round* Title: THE LOVE BOAT -NOTES: Clip present on the official website; has original Helvetica strips, minus the shadow effect. Pat says that Doc lost despite the fact he began before the buzzer and finished afterward ("The Love *buzz* Boat"), a scenario usually ruled as a win. * 1/85 (Steve/Christina/Debra): -Person: MICHELE LEE -Thing: DEVIL'S FOOD CAKE -Phrase: WILD-GOOSE CHASE -*Bonus Round* Title: CIRCUS OF THE STARS -NOTES: Has Winter decorations, original Helvetica strips (minus the shadow effect), and Helvetica credits. Also has the animated logo, albeit with just the green and yellow sections of the center; this is the only known episode to contain this version of the logo. Most likely to be an error or prototype. * 1985-86 (daytime Teen Week; J.P./?/?): -*Bonus Round* People: TRACK TEAM -NOTES: "J.P." is Jean-Paul Manoux, who has had quite the career since. Clip has the third Helvetica chyrons, late-1984 starbursts, and early-1984 walls (with no Winter decorations). 1986 * 1/14/86 (H.M./Sarah/? {male}): -Phrase (R3): ALL'S FAIR IN LOVE AND WAR -*Bonus Round* Place: SOUTH AMERICA -NOTES: Episode of The A-Team, and only known use of the "shopping" part of the format. * 7/16/86 (daytime; Ray/Randy/Gary): -Phrase?: MONDAY THRU FRIDAY -Thing?: CHECK-OUT COUNTER -Phrase: IN A MANNER OF SPEAKING (most likely) -Place?: TEXAS PANHANDLE -*Bonus Round* Thing: EQUATOR (most likely) -NOTES: Recap found here. * 10/4/86 (Sandra/Mary/Rusty): -Title (R1): THE PRISONER OF ZENDA -Thing (R3): SANTA FE TRAIN -NOTES: 227 episode, with the third starburst backdrops and post-"walls" host backdrop, suggesting it aired out of order (as it were). An available copy of its press release has "AUG 26 1986" stamped on it. * 10 to 12/86 (daytime; Dean/Kathy/Karen) -Phrase: IN CONCLUSION -Phrase: RUNNING SMOOTHLY -Person: GLORIA VANDERBILT -Occupation: HEADWAITER -*Bonus Round* Thing: OLD WIVES' TALE -NOTES: Has third starbursts, post-"walls" host backdrop, and pre-"Coca-Cola" Enterprises logo. 1987 * 1/87 (daytime; Mitzi/Tony/Cheryl) -Thing (R2): PINK LEMONADE -Phrase (R3): _R_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _R TH_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ (uncertain) * 2/12/87 (LeGrande/?/?): -*Bonus Round* Thing: CHOLESTEROL -NOTES: Taped 1/18/87, more info here and here. Clips of this Bonus Round were shown on a 1990s episode of Oprah, on which LeGrande was a producer. * 3/30-4/3/87 (?/Nancy/Eleanor): -Phrase (R2): MAD AS A MARCH HARE -NOTES: "This is always one of my favorites, when I look down and I see the word..."Bangle"." -Pat * 5/87 (Mark/Barbara/Susan): -Place (R4): COMPLAINT DEPARTMENT -*Bonus Round* Phrase: THE BOTTOM OF THE BARREL -NOTES: Mark wins $25,000 in the Speed-Up, purchasing a car, then wins another car in the Bonus Round. 1988 * 5/12/88 (Gina/?/?, not sure which version): -*Bonus Round* Thing: BLACKMAIL -NOTES: Santa Barbara episode. 1990 * 11/29/90 (daytime; Edna/Douglas/Jeffrey): -Phrase (R1): BALD IS BEAUTIFUL -NOTES: L.A. Law episode, using the Round 4 layout. Feel free to edit however you want; it's your website, I'm just providing the info. Also, this is not everything – it's just everything I've noted and documented, but I'll get to the rest (mainly Seasons 2-6) later. :) -Daniel Benfield 00:29, July 13, 2012 (UTC) On that GSNN recap for 2-8-05... You said they made a typo on the "Stars & Role(s)" category? Here's the recap. And here are other recaps in case we find any more Season 22 shows. That is all for now. Gameshowguy2000 01:07, July 15, 2012 (UTC) On the unknown Season 22 episode... I listed it as Late 2004-Early 2005, with the "America's Game" theme. Do you know the air date on that? (I think I've scanned all the GSNN recaps for Season 22 with no luck, and I don't think this episode aired around Ken Jennings' Jeopardy! run) Gameshowguy2000 04:21, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Just found out something... I found out for the WOF episode on 11-2-04, the U.S. Presidential election bumped Ken Jennings' 65th game to the next day (so those who missed the 4000th episode from the NYC in '02 the first time got to see it again a second time). In addition, the College Championship began on November 10. Gameshowguy2000 16:52, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Decades Was MILLIONS TUNE IN TO LEARN WHO SHOT J.R. on 10/10/06 The 80s or Classic TV? TenPoundHammer (talk) 21:33, July 26, 2012 (UTC) So if the blue $500 becomes $300... That means there will be two $300s next to each other (including the red one). Am I right? Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 23:11, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Compendium Go ahead. TenPoundHammer (talk) 23:12, August 10, 2012 (UTC) The $650 space... That was only on daytime, right? I don't ever recall it being on nighttime before (unless we count its appearance on rugs and turntables). Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 00:17, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, 1974-79 (plus 1997-98 on Wheel 2000). Season 30 is its first appearance in a long time. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 03:14, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Rashad on Dailymotion (R38102) You sure you don't want us to post the links to his videos? I've only been to his page a few times, so I don't know for sure if he (eventually) takes them down like you say he does. Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 15:30, September 24, 2012 (UTC) The Contestents in Episode #S-196 were Bob/Ali/Debbie. Apology I wanted to apologize to you for badmouthing you last week. Remember, when you locked that forum and I said that it didn't need to be locked, you said I badmouthed you and I really am truly sorry about that and for spoiling the million dollar win. The thing is that moments after I watched that Wheel of Fortune episode on September 17, 2014, the news of it began appearing online, on news.google.com and such. Anyway, I promise not to spoil anything again. On to another note, for some strange reason, I have been banned from buyavowel.boards.net, because, get this, I mentioned an orange bar above my symbol, some warning of 65%. 03:46, September 27, 2014 (UTC) * Alright, let me explain since you did leave a related message on my talk page: ** #1, some people like to avoid spoilers. Given that the show airs as late as 10:30 PM (from the perspective of those on the east coast, in relation to the westernmost timezones), and given that BAV is a public forum, just because a bunch of places blab about it doesn't mean you had to. ** #2, you kept spoiling said win, to the point where the thread was locked. Your repeated spoiling despite ample warnings led to your warning level being activated and up to 65%. That plus, hey, you badmouthed Guint; it's one thing if Guint actually did something wrong and hence needed to be called out on it, but that wasn't the case here. ** #3..."What's a warning level?" It's your percentage towards being blocked or banned. The fact you got "BANHAMMER'D" should tell you what happened. ** In other words, JMO...your getting banned was in fact your fault. I'm not an admin at BAV, but I am a co-admin here and a user at BAV who's privy to some stuff, hence why I'm saying this. -Daniel Benfield (talk) 22:13, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Buyavowel.boards.net Why was I banned from Buyavowel.boards.net on June 16, 2015? I created that account on that day, left one comment and then all of a sudden I am banned. I didn't do anything wrong. I think you might be mistaking me for some other user.--WheelLover96 (talk) 18:33, May 31, 2017 (UTC)